


You're always on the tip of my tongue

by pandoraspockz



Series: A Sky Full of Stars [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, thasmin, therapist au series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraspockz/pseuds/pandoraspockz
Summary: Yaz returns home from work high on adrenaline with only one way in mind to burn off some energy





	You're always on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First I just want to address that my username has changed, this is formerly emeraldsandivy. No big scandal, I just wanted all of my sm to match up.
> 
> This one-shot is a continuation from my story A sky full of stars to guide you home, though it's not essential that you read that one before checking this one out; this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out, so now here we are. Also, I have never written smut in my life, so please be kind.
> 
> Massive thank you to 13beautifulghostmonument for beta-ing this!

“Ryan, the building’s been cleared of all evidence and it’s on its way back to the station.”

“Thanks, Yaz. We’ll finish interviewing witnesses and then head back in to question the suspect.”

“Sounds good. Do you need me for anything else?”

“Nah, we got this. You’re technically off shift, anyway, so go home.”

Yaz grinned and gave Ryan a light punch on the arm. “Thanks, mate.”

It had been an unexpected end to what had started out as a rather dull day. Just as Yaz’s patrol shift had ended, a call came in about a robbery at a convenience store near Edward Street Park. Though she was technically not required to respond, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to offer some back up. The call ended in a brief standoff that deescalated quickly once the gunman had seen the amount of police cars surrounding the shop. It was the kind of day that Yaz lived for; a suspect apprehended without a shot fired or a single bystander injured.

As Yaz drove home, her body buzzed with lingering excitement from their success and anticipation at what was waiting for her on the other end of her drive; Dr. Joanna Song, the woman who not only changed her life but had managed to turn it upside down in the process, and the last year together had been no less of an adventure. They’d ended up finding their own place together, Yaz’s apartment being too small for the two of them and Jo’s place too tainted with the memories of her attack. So, they’d settled into a spacious three-bedroom terraced house in Highfield that afforded them a fresh start.

She’d originally been looking forward to a quiet night in, maybe some takeout and Netflix, but now she was alight with energy and had a good idea of how she would be able to burn some of it off. With a final turn onto their road, Yaz parked the car just outside their gate and quickly made her way up the steps and inside.

She found Jo lounging on the sofa, a book propped open in her lap and black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. The blonde was so engrossed in what she was reading that she hadn’t heard the jingle of keys in the lock or the door opening immediately after, and Yaz took advantage of Jo’s obliviousness to take in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend; legs propped up on the coffee table as she leaned against the arm of the couch, hair tucked loosely behind her ear, and biting her lip in concentration. Still high on adrenaline, Yaz felt a familiar heat pooling low in her stomach and she quickly discarded her bag and jacket, leaving them in a heap beside the door as she slinked quietly toward Jo.

It was only when she came into the doctor’s peripheral that the other woman noticed her, looking up with a smile that faltered slightly at the heated look in Yaz’s eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Jo greeted, tilting her head quizzically as she watched the brunette approach. “How was—”

Before she could finish, Yaz reached forward and plucked the book from her hands, dropping it unceremoniously on the coffee table and swinging her leg across both of Jo’s to straddle her back against the cushions. Without a word, she slid her hand behind the blonde’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, her tongue licking hungrily into Jo’s mouth as she pushed the other woman further back into the sofa. Yaz pulled Jo’s bottom lip in between her teeth and let it go with an obscene pop as the blonde tried to regain her train of thought.

“Yaz, what—” but she was cut off again with a finger to her lips.

“Work was fine,” Yaz reassured her, eyes darker than Jo had ever seen them. “Everything is fine, I just—” She paused for a moment, gaze traveling up and down Jo’s form as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you on the way home.” She ducked her head and began trailing kisses along Jo’s jawline toward her pulse point.

A low moan slipped from Jo’s throat when soft lips latched on to the sensitive skin of her neck. Grabbing fistfuls of Yaz’s shirt, the blonde’s hips twitched upward of their own accord, creating a friction that caused both women to gasp and pull apart, panting heavily.

“Someone’s eager,” Yaz teased, slipping her fingers into the nape of Jo’s hair, causing the blonde’s eyes to roll back as she positively purred at the touch.

“Can you blame me?” Jo asked, voice low as she trailed her fingers up Yaz’s thighs, leaving fire in their wake, before grasping at the brunette’s hips. “Besides, you started it.”

“Mm, I did. And I definitely intend on finishing it, unless you have any objections.”

Yaz’s words sent a jolt of anticipation through Jo’s body, and she leaned forward to kiss at the underside of the other woman’s jaw as she felt the buttons of her blouse start to pop open. When the material was pushed from her shoulders, the blonde leaned back to look Yaz in the eyes, her pupils blown wide.

“Yaz,” she whispered desperately. “Take me to bed.”

With a smile, Yaz stood from her perch on Jo’s lap and pulled the doctor up with her, immediately crashing their lips back together in a mess of teeth and tongues as they made a slow, jagged path toward the bedroom, backs hitting multiple walls as they went. When they finally stumbled through the door, Jo nudged it closed with her foot and spun them around to push Yaz up against it with a light thud. Breaking their kiss, the blonde grinned wickedly and Yaz felt a flood of heat travel to her core as practiced fingers found themselves beneath the hem of her shirt so that it could be lifted up and over her head. Without warning, Jo’s lips were on her once more, mouthing hotly at the skin on her chest, tongue tracing the outline of her collarbones. She buried her fingers in blonde hair, arching her back off the door as she felt the kisses start to trail downwards; along her sternum, down the valley between her breasts, pausing briefly so that a warm, wet tongue could swirl into her bellybutton, until Jo’s lips finally reached the waistband of her jeans.

With a light nip at the skin to Yaz’s stomach, Jo pulled back to look up at the brunette, her eyes blazing with lust, as she quickly undid the other woman’s trousers and began to slide them down her legs far too slowly. Yaz felt her heartbeat begin to speed up as she finally caught on to Jo’s plans. Once her jeans had been kicked off somewhere across the room, she felt Jo press kisses along the inside of her thighs, her fingers kneading into the soft flesh at the back of her legs. When she reached the apex of Yaz’s desire, Jo paused to run her fingertip along the soaking material, earning a buck of the brunette’s hips at the touch.

Wasting little time, the doctor quickly pulled the underwear from Yaz’s hips and tossed them in the same general direction as her jeans before returning to the task at hand. She took a moment to nudge Yaz’s legs apart and gaze up at the other woman, who’s bottom lip had disappeared between her teeth in anticipation as she looked down at the blonde through heavy-lidded eyes. Never looking away from Yaz, Jo leaned forward and swiped a single path through the brunette’s slit, gathering the taste of her on her tongue. She felt a hand bury itself in her hair as Yaz’s eyes slid shut and her head fell back against the door.

“Fuck, babe,” she groaned. “Keep going, please.”

All too happy to oblige, Jo lifted one of Yaz’s legs and slung it over her shoulder, opening the brunette up even further as she traced a second trail through Yaz’s core before fastening her lips around the waiting bundle of nerves, pressing her tongue against it again and again as Yaz felt herself hurtling toward the edge. Just as she was about to fall apart, the warm pressure of Jo’s mouth was gone, leaving her trembling as her knees nearly gave out beneath her.

“Wha—no! What are you—” But before she could finish, slender hands pulled her forward by the hips, spinning her around once more until Yaz found herself looking up at the ceiling with a soft mattress at her back. Propping herself up on her elbows, her eyes fell on Jo, standing at the foot of the bed as she slipped her own trousers and underwear down her hips and discarded her bra onto the pile before she clamored onto the bed, straddling Yaz’s hips in a mirror image from earlier, and pulled the brunette up into a sitting position. Pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, Jo reached around to unclasp her bra and slip it from her shoulders, leaving Yaz completely bare and wanting beneath her.

Jo paused for a moment to take in the view of the woman before her; the disheveled hair, the flushed skin, the outline of abs along her torso, and the perfect breasts just itching to be touched.

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, reaching up to caress her cheek. She pulled Yaz in for another kiss, her other hand slipping down to palm her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze that caused the other woman’s head to fall back as a sigh fell from her lips. Taking advantage of the opening, Jo leaned forward to capture the other breast in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the nipple before sucking it firmly between her lips.

The noise the came from Yaz in response was like nothing Jo had ever heard and she desperately wanted her to do it again. Moving over to pay equal attention to her other breast, the blonde pulled the hardened nipple into her mouth and between her teeth, biting down gently, causing Yaz’s back to arch and the same beautiful sound to tumble from her lips as her fingers knotted in Jo’s hair.

With a grin and a light push, Jo released Yaz’s breast and laid her back down on the bed, trailing her fingertips down her torso as she settled herself back down between the brunette’s legs. Wasting no time, she slipped her tongue back into Yaz’s folds, savoring the taste as she lapped slow, tortuous lines along the length of her, Yaz keening off the bed with every flick of the doctor’s tongue against her clit.

After a few minutes of teasing, a gasp and then a moan fell from Yaz’s lips as Jo slipped a finger into her core, pressing her tongue more firmly against the swollen bud as she picked up her pace.

“Jo,” Yaz moaned, her hand reaching down to tangle firmly in the blonde’s hair to hold her in place. “Jo, please.”

Jo released her long enough to respond. “Please what, love?”

“Just, please.”

Her lips turned up in a grin as she chuckled, the sound sending vibrations through Yaz’s clit and drawing another moan from the back of her throat. She added a second finger, driving them deeper into Yaz’s center as the other woman began to roll her hips, meeting every thrust with enthusiasm as she felt herself climb higher and higher. Jo was thrusting with a purpose now, her fingers coaxing and curling in the most delicious way to drive Yaz’s senses into overload. Just as she felt she might break apart, she felt a third finger join the others, and with a final, hard thrust and a swirl of her tongue, Jo sent Yaz flying over the edge; her body arching, taut as a loaded bow, and mouth open in a silent scream before collapsing against the mattress. Jo eased her fingers out of Yaz, the brunette’s body still twitching from the aftershocks and trailed featherlight kisses up her body, eventually settling down at her side, head propped up with one hand while her other traced circles along the skin of Yaz’s stomach.

“How was that, love?” she asked with a grin on her face that said she knew exactly how it was.

Yaz huffed a laugh, her breaths still coming in short bursts as she slowly came back down from her high, still shivering occasionally as the remnants of pleasure seeped out of her.

“Joanna Song, you are amazing,” she grinned, smoothing a hand down the woman’s bare form, rubbing circles into her hipbone with her thumb. “Absolutely incredible.”

“I think someone’s a little delirious,” Jo laughed, tucking Yaz’s hair behind her ear, before beginning to sit up. “You had a long day, love, why don’t you get some rest.”

Suddenly, surprising Jo with a newfound burst of energy, Yaz rolled over, throwing her leg across blonde’s torso and maneuvering her so that the other woman was face down on the bed while the brunette pinned her down by the hips.

“I never said we were finished,” Yaz whispered low and hot in her ear, sending a thrill of desire down Jo’s body and right to her aching sex. “I told you I intended to finish what I started.”

Moving downward, Yaz began to press warm, open-mouthed kisses along the blonde’s spine, teeth scraping gently against the outlined bones of her vertebrae. When she reached the dip of her lower back, already so sensitive to touch, Yaz traced her way back up with the tip of her tongue, feeling Jo melt into the mattress with a breathy sigh. Without warning, she knotted her hand in Jo’s disheveled hair and tugged, tilting her head off to the side to give her better access to the curve of her neck. She bit down sharply on the junction at her neck and shoulder, causing the blonde to cry out with a trace of pleasure lacing the pain. Yaz nipped her way up Jo’s neck until her lips were brushing against the shell of her ear.

“On your knees,” she ordered, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguments.

Pushing herself up, Jo felt Yaz lean over her, breasts brushing erotically against her shoulder blades, as her hand snaked its way around her waist to dip her fingers into soaking folds. With practiced movements, she began to circle the doctor’s clit with her fingers, adding just the right amount of pressure to have Jo’s hips pushing wantonly into her touch.

“Yaz,” she moaned, her breaths growing shallow as she felt the pressure inside her building fast. “Oh God, so close—Yaz, I’m gonna—”

Suddenly, Yaz was gone, her fingers disappearing and the softness of her skin withdrawing from Jo’s back. “Yaz!” she gasped, hips twitching against nothing. “No, Yaz, please—” But she was cut off by the feeling of hands gripping her by the hips and pulling her down until a hot, wet mouth fastened onto her, tongue pushing inside and lapping its way up to flick playfully against the blonde’s clit.

Moaning in pure ecstasy, Jo settled back and looked down to meet the brown eyes staring up at her mischievously, burying her hand in the dark curls to hold the other woman in place. Wasting no time in their new position, Yaz slipped her fingers in between them and pushed two inside Jo’s dripping center, earning a shout of pleasure as Jo began to match Yaz’s thrusts with her hips.

Circling her lips around Jo’s swollen clit, she added a third and used her other hand to reach up and tease her breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck, Yaz,” Jo gasped, her legs on either side of Yaz’s head beginning to tremble as she raced toward her release. “So close—please—don’t stop, please—”

With a final press of Yaz’s tongue and a curl of her fingers, Jo went rigid, body tense and trembling as her orgasm ripped through her and a strangled cry of release tumbled from her lips until her muscles finally relaxed, bringing her down from her high.

But Yaz was relentless, both hands reaching up to grasp at Jo’s hips and keep her in place as the brunette continued to assault her clit with quick, merciless strokes of her tongue, causing the blonde to cry out in surprise. Before long Jo’s body was jerking uncontrollably, head thrown back as she grasped at Yaz’s hair like an anchor while pleasure wracked her body again, shooting through her violently until she collapsed forward, entirely spent. Releasing her hips, Yaz slipped out from under her and crawled up the blonde’s quivering body to place a gentle kiss against her lips. Jo moaned at the taste of herself on Yaz’s tongue and cracked her eyes open to smile up at the other woman, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Later, as they both lay sated and exhausted beneath the bedsheets with Yaz’s head resting against Jo’s stomach, the blonde lazily threaded her fingers through the dark curls and hummed contentedly.

“So, not that I’m at all complaining,” she murmured, her voice slightly hoarse. “But where did that come from?”

Yaz giggled and twisted around so that she could prop herself up on her elbows to look at the other woman, her mussed hair framing her face in a way that made Jo’s mouth go dry.

“We stopped a robbery at the end of work today, no shots fired and no injuries.”

Jo smiled, knowing the significance that such a successful call had for Yaz, and cupped her cheeks to pull her in for a soft kiss. “That’s great, babe,” she murmured. “I’m so proud of you.”

Yaz grinned and settled back down into Jo’s side, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder and slinging an arm across her hips, allowing the feeling of the doctor’s fingers combing through her hair to lull her into a state of bliss. It wasn’t until what felt like several hours later when Jo nudged her awake that Yaz realized that she had been dozing.

“C’mon, babe,” the blonde coaxed, sitting them both up and standing from the bed. “I’m sure you’re tired, but let’s get you something to eat. We can order some take out and crash on the couch, yeah?”

Yaz watched as Jo pulled on one of her oversized jumpers and felt her heart swell at the sight. Taking the proffered robe that the other woman had extended toward her, Yaz slipped it across her shoulders and wrapped it around her torso, tying it in a loose knot. Jo nodded and smiled, turning to head toward the kitchen where her phone was, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms around her waist. Turning around, she found Yaz staring at her with warmth shining in her eyes.

“I love you,” she murmured, fingers tracing the sensitive spot at Jo’s lower back.

Jo leaned forward, humming at the touch, and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. As they pulled apart, she brushed their noses together playfully.

“I love you, too, Yaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
